


Depredador

by toabelovednightmare



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toabelovednightmare/pseuds/toabelovednightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Miguel es un cazador, perdido en el bosque, de noche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depredador

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fallon_Kristerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/gifts).



> AU de Fantasia. Inspirado en uno de los cuentos de Angela Carter. Espero que les guste uvu!

         A Miguel le habían enseñado que si quería vivir, no debía dudar en usar su arma ni un segundo. Porque un segundo de duda era suficiente para asegurarle una horrible muerte. Miguel era un buen cazador; seguía las reglas que todos los cazadores seguían cuando recorrían los oscuros bosques que rodeaban su pequeña aldea.

         Tenia solo 18, pero ya había cazado un ciervo el solo. Y una vez, después de que un campesino encontrara a su pequeño hijo muerto, le había dado en la pierna a un oso que merodeaba en los alrededores. A Miguel no le asustaba el bosque, ni la oscuridad, ni los arboles altos silbando con el viento…

         A Miguel le daban miedo las criaturas que habitaban ahí en la noche.

         No los osos, que a veces salían a cazar cuando caía el día, o los lobos que se movían en manadas en lo más alto de las montañas. Las criaturas a las que Miguel temía eran mucho peores, los depredadores más grandes, aquellos demonios que no morían con un par de balas al corazón. Las leyendas eran varias. Miguel siempre había querido creer que eran cuentos que su abuelo les contaba a él y a su hermano menor para asustarlos, para evitar que se adentren mucho en el bosque ellos solos.

         Pero el invierno era malo para todos. Las horas de día eran menos, había menos comida porque había menos animales, y la maldita niebla hacia casi imposible ver que estaba esperándolos en la distancia.

         Esa noche había salido a cazar con Julio. No podían seguir viviendo de pan y sopas de verdura. Necesitaban comer carne y algo que vender en el mercado para mantenerse.

         -¿Cual es el punto? Igual no se ve nada.

         Dijo Julio entre dientes, cargando su escopeta y siguiéndole el paso a Miguel de cerca.

         -Deja de hacer ruido. Lo vas a espantar.

         Murmuró Miguel, tan bajo como pudo. Estaba oscuro, pero a Miguel le parecía haber oído algo frente a ellos.

         Caminaban entre los arboles, con solo la pequeña llama de su lámpara de querosene para guiarlos en la oscuridad. El frio era tan intenso que podían ver pequeñas nubes formarse frente a sus rostros cada vez que respiraban. Un sonido entre los arbustos los alertó, y en un segundo la lámpara había sido apagada y ambos tenían sus escopetas listas para disparar. El sonido de hojas moviéndose y pequeñas ramas crujiendo se repitió, y Miguel casi se relamió los labios ante la expectativa.

         Entonces apareció frente a ellos. Una criatura tan grande que los dejó sin aliento por un segundo. Un ciervo enorme, grueso, con astas inmensas y grandes ojos brillantes. Miguel puso un dedo sobre el gatillo. Los ojos del animal se volvieron hacia donde ellos estaban escondidos. Disparó, y la bala cayo en el pecho del ciervo. Extrañamente, este salió corriendo como si no acabara de ser herido a muerte, sin siquiera soltar un chillido. Julio disparó también, poniéndose de pie de inmediato para seguir al animal.

         En la tierra, Miguel aun intentaba entender que acababa de pasar.

         -¿Qué haces?¡Se esta escapando!

         Gritó Julio mientras corría detrás del ciervo, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Miguel parpadeó, miró a su arma por un segundo. Estaba cargada, la había cargado él mismo antes de salir de casa ¿Cómo es que no le había hecho nada al ciervo? Escuchó un disparo y se puso de pie, dejando que el sonido le indicara el camino.

         Si la primera bala no lo había matado, seguro Julio se había encargado de terminar el trabajo. Sin la lámpara prendida no veía nada, pero no era necesario de todas formas. Ellos nunca salían del camino que su abuelo les había enseñado de niños. Caminó un buen tramo en la oscuridad, esperando encontrarse con su hermano y el ciervo en algún momento. Pero mientras más se adentraba, más le extrañaba no haberlo hecho ya.

         Lo llamó, entonces, sin saber que más hacer.

         -¡Julio!¡¿Dónde demonios estas?!

         Gritó a todo pulmón, aún sabiendo que eso los dejaría sin nada que cazar por el resto de la noche. Espero en silencio, escuchando solo el sonido de su respiración agitada y sus dientes temblando por el frío. Escuchó otro disparo, y otro, y otro. Venían de lejos, fuera del camino de siempre, de aquellas zona del bosque que estaba prohibida.

         Tragó saliva, maldiciendo por dentro. Julio estaba en problemas; el muy tonto se había salido del camino. Pero no por eso podía abandonarlo. Sin pensarlo más, Miguel corrió en la dirección de donde habían venido los disparos, esperando encontrar a su hermano lo más pronto posible.

         Pronto se volvió claro porque nunca habían tomado ese camino, porque el abuelo siempre había preferido utilizar el camino marcado y no aventurarse fuera de este. En ese espacio las ramas de los arboles crecían azarosamente, y el suelo se hallaba plagado de raíces sobresalientes y pequeñas piedras que hacían casi imposible acelerar el paso.

         Miguel nunca había sido muy ágil con los pies.

         -¡Julio!¡¿Dónde estas?!

         Llamó a su hermano, esperando escuchar otro disparo que lo guiara en la noche. Pero nada vino. Sintió su corazón acelerarse, y apresuró el paso. Julio tenia que estar cerca en algún lado. Avanzó empujando ramas y plantas fuera de su camino, sintiendo la escopeta que llevaba al hombro jalarlo hacia atrás cuando se atoraba en algo. Mientras más avanzaba, más sentía el piso volverse ondeante, diagonal. Estaba yendo en bajada.

         Se detuvo en seco cuando vio la silueta de algo acercarse ¿Sería el ciervo, o su hermano que también lo buscaba? Esperó en silencio a que la respuesta llegara, pero la sombra no se movió ni dijo nada. Entonces Miguel sintió una ola de miedo golpearlo. Sus temblorosas manos trataron de alcanzar su escopeta, pero sus piernas ya habían empezado a retroceder en un intento por alejarse del peligro. Cualquier cazador sabe que esto, lo convierte en la presa.

         La sombra se acercó, con movimientos lentos y pesados, como los de un oso. Miguel quiso dispararle, pero falló el tiro y la bala se perdió entre la vegetación dejando solo un eco fantasmal. En respuesta, la sombra emitió un gruñido y algo muy parecido a un “Basta ya” alcanzó los oídos de Miguel.

         Se echo a correr. Empujó ramas y plantas fuera de su camino, pero uno de sus pies se atasco en una roca y tropezó. Se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, sintiendo su cuerpo ser golpeado por las raíces y piedras que había en la bajada. Sintió un agudo dolor en la pierna. Se había herido, sin duda.

         Busco su escopeta en el piso cerca de él, pero no pudo encontrarla. Todo estaba muy oscuro. Sus dedos rozaron los trozos de vidrio de la lámpara que había estado cargando, y supo que estaba en problemas.

         Estaba solo, de noche en el bosque y sin arma con que defenderse. Y herido. Sangrando.

         Maldijo su suerte, arrastrándose hasta quedar apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol. Su abuelo les había advertido que—en caso algo como eso llegara a ocurrir—debían quedarse quietos hasta que llegara el amanecer, y rezar en silencio por sus vidas. Y eso hizo Miguel. Abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho y enterró su cabeza en el hueco entre ellas.

         Pasado un rato, le pareció oír un ruido y tuvo que alzar la cabeza abriendo bien los ojos en un intento por distinguir algo en la oscuridad. El claro sonido del andar de un caballo y una luz acercándose le advirtieron que no se trataba de un animal, si no de un _alguien_. Con suerte, no un ladrón.

         De entre las plantas emergió un caballo, llevando sobre su silla a un muchacho joven, pálido y de pelo oscuro. Amarrada a la silla del caballo, llevaba varias pieles de animales y una lámpara que alumbraba tenuemente. Miguel observó con nerviosismo como el tipo alzaba la lámpara para verlo mejor. Pudo notar que no era un simple viajero cruzando el bosque por las pieles que llevaba, y lo finos que se veían el sombrero y capa que vestía.

         -Estas herido.

         Dijo el extraño.

         Miguel se relamió la boca, no sabiendo que responder. Aquel hombre frente a él parecía un noble ¿Pero que haría alguien así en medio del bosque a esas horas y durante el invierno?

         El joven bajó de su caballo, quitándose la capa azul y arrodillándose a su lado para ver mejor su pierna. Acerco su lámpara a la herida y Miguel chilló de dolor cuando paso sus manos sobre el corte.

         -No seas exagerado. No es para tanto.

         Miguel arrugó la nariz, sintiendo como el muchacho presionaba su mano contra la herida antes de hurgar dentro de su bolsillo y sacar de este un pañuelo blanco. No pudo evitar observar la facilidad con la que se movía, como si tuviera calculado cada uno de sus movimientos.

         -Disculpa, ¿pero quien eres?

         Preguntó, sintiendo su voz agitada por primera vez en la noche. El muchacho termino de atar el pañuelo alrededor de su pierna y levantó la mirada para verlo.

         -Me llamo Manuel.

         -No vives en el pueblo…

         -No. No lo hago.

         Miguel abrazó su pierna contra su pecho, sin quitarle los ojos de encima por un solo segundo.

         -¿Dónde vives, entonces?¿Eres de por aquí?

         El extraño lo observó en silencio por un par de segundos antes de bufar una risa y volverse a montar en su caballo.

         -No soy de por aquí. Pero si paso mucho por aquí, si eso es lo que quieres saber.

         Miguel no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, porque ¿en serio? Él y su hermano se mataban trabajando de noche, ¿y este tipo se paseaba de noche por el bosque porque sí?

         -Gracias,- dijo Miguel bajito, sin saber que más decir. Se acomodó contra el árbol. -Si ves a mi hermano, por favor dile que lo estoy buscando e indícale el camino.

         El extraño lo observo en silencio antes de asentir despacio, y alar las riendas de su caballo. Miguel solo pudo quedarse en la oscuridad, esperando que aquella conversación que acababa de tener hubiese sido con un humano y no otra cosa.

***

        Julio lo había encontrado en la mañana, diciendo que había perdido de vista al ciervo y que también se había perdido en el camino. Habían regresado a casa sintiendo la derrota de la noche y sus huesos pesados por el frio y cansancio. Julio se había tirado a dormir de inmediato, diciendo que sentía que estaba a punto de enfermarse. Miguel, por otro lado, se había dedicado a preparar una sopa simple y meditar lo ocurrido.

         -Oye,- comenzó Miguel pasadas unas horas. -¿Lograste darle a ese ciervo?

         Julio se removió en la cama, tapando su cabeza con la colcha de lana.

         -Creo. Disparé varias veces. Debe haber caído…pero no pude encontrarlo.

         Miguel miró el bol de sopa en sus manos. Como odiaba el invierno, como deseaba comer carne. Los ronquidos de su hermano le avisaron que no quedaba mucho que hacer.

         Excepto que si. Porque pensándolo mejor, si volvía a salir al bosque y encontraba al ciervo—su cadáver, por lo menos—aún podía hacer algo con la piel y quizás podrían tener suficiente dinero para comprar carne en vez de tener que cazarla ellos mismos.

         Decidido, se terminó la sopa y se empaco un pan para el camino.

***

         Camino por el bosque por horas, tratando de hallar al ciervo sin éxito. Quizás algún animal se había llevado el cadáver. Su estomago se quejaba, gruñendo en exigencia de comida. Sus pies estaban cansados y su lengua seca. Quería parar a descansar, pero no estaba muy lejos de ese punto donde se habían salido del camino. Debía seguir.

         Para cuando el sol empezó a descender entre los arboles, ya había recorrido el bosque en un gran circulo. Aun así, no había podido encontrar al animal. Frustrado, decidió detenerse a beber agua del rio y refrescarse un poco. Se arrodillo al lado del rio, tomando un poco de agua entre sus manos. Estaba helada, y lastimaba su piel cuando la echaba sobre su cara, pero por lo menos aliviaba un poco el largo viaje.

         Un bufido llamó su atención, y al levantar la mirada encontró a un caballo bebiendo agua del mismo lado del rio. No le costó mucho distinguirlo como el caballo de la noche anterior, el caballo de Manuel. Se preguntó si andaría cerca. Siendo demasiada su curiosidad, se levantó del piso y camino a lo largo del rio observando los alrededores.

         Apenas diez metros de donde se encontraba el caballo, halló a Manuel sentado en el pasto con una canasta rebosante de comida descansando a su lado. Jamón, queso, pan, manzanas, uvas…

         El chico no tardo en notar su presencia.

         -Tú de nuevo.- Lo saludo con una mueca, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. -No esperaba verte de nuevo por aquí. Por lo menos no tan pronto.

         Miguel noto que observaba su escopeta con particular atención.

         -Soy cazador.

         -Lo note.- Respondió Manuel. -Anda, siéntate. Se nota que tienes hambre.

         Miguel dudo en sentarse. Pero el delicioso olor de la comida y el cansancio pudieron más que él. Y así, terminó sentándose al lado de Manuel, dejando su escopeta a un lado.

         -Me llamo Miguel.

         Manuel asintió, indicándole con un gesto de la cabeza que tomara comida de la canasta. Los ojos de Miguel brillaron con alegría, tomando un trozo de jamón y pan para hacerse un sándwich improvisado. Inmediatamente, se lo llevó a la boca y mordió, ansioso por saborear la comida. Tuvo que detener su emoción después de un par de bocados, recordándose que Manuel seguía ahí.

         -¿Qué eres tu?

         Preguntó Miguel, auténticamente curioso.

         Manuel movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si tanteara su respuesta.

         -De alguna manera, supongo que también soy un cazador.

         Su mirada se perdió entre los arboles y Miguel levantó una ceja.

         -¿A que te refieres con eso?

         Manuel suspiró.

         -Me dedico a buscar gente que quiera trabajar para mi familia. A veces cazo animales cuando voy de regreso a casa o camino al pueblo, eso es todo…

         -Ah ¿Son muy ricos?

         -No. La verdad ya no tanto.

         Miguel lo miró con atención, pensando en lo que había dicho. Ciertamente no parecía que fuera de esos nobles que andaban en la ruina. Pero por otro lado, nunca había oído de su familia, así que posiblemente eso tenia que ver.

         -No es tan malo,- dijo Miguel, mordiendo un trozo de jamón. -Siempre podrías hacer eso que los ricos hacen, eso de casarse con chicas de plata. La hija de un hacendado, quizás de un lord. Eso ayudaría, ¿verdad?

         Manuel torció la boca.

         -No es importante. No es algo por lo que tenga apuro.

         A Miguel le pareció extraño, pero sintió que no había necesidad de cuestionar a alguien que tan amablemente le había permitido tomar su comida. Manuel se giró sobre el césped para quedar cara a cara con Miguel. En verdad tenía un aspecto serio, quizás demasiado para alguien que debería tener la misma edad que Miguel.

         -¿Hay mucha gente en tu aldea?

         Preguntó el muchacho de pelo oscuro. Miguel negó despacio.

         -La verdad no. Es una aldea pequeña. Esa que esta a las afueras del bosque hacia el sur. La verdad es que es un lugar muy calmado.

         -¿Aquella que tiene esa vieja iglesia de piedra?

         -Esa misma.- Miguel suspiró, volviendo a morder el sándwich en sus manos.

         Manuel se quedo en silencio, mirándolo por el costado de sus ojos.

         -No son muy agradables con los extraños, ¿verdad?

         Este comentario captó la atención de Miguel, quien lo miro confundido mientras terminaba de comer.

         -¿Por qué lo dices?

         -He oído rumores. De la gente que viene a quedarse en casa de mi familia, de otros que viajan atravesando el bosque y paran a descansar cerca de las aldeas.

         Miguel lo meditó por un par de segundos.

         -Tiene sentido.- Explicó, tomando el ultimo bocado de su sándwich y limpiando las migajas del chaleco que llevaba puesto. -Verás, el bosque es grande. Demasiado grande para terminar de conocerlo por completo. Y supongo que sabes que lo único peligroso que merodea esta zona no son animales y ladrones.

         Manuel bufo, soltando una risa breve. Cruzó sus piernas y la punta de sus pies chocaron levemente contra las piernas de Miguel, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle.

         -¿A que te refieres? ¿Acaso a las viejas leyendas sobre seres fantásticos viviendo en el bosque?

         Sin un ápice de vergüenza, Miguel asintió.

         -Exactamente a eso. Toma mi palabra como cazador. Mi familia se ha dedicado a recorrer este mismo bosque durante muchos años. Mi abuelo, quien fue quien me enseño a cazar, nos advirtió a mi y a mi hermano de estos peligros muchas veces.

         -¿Y que peligros son esos?

         -Muchos. Y muchos los demonios que habitan el bosque de noche.

         -¿Qué no te encontré yo, solo en el bosque de noche?

         -Sí, pero solo porque es invierno y solo así puedo cazar alguno que otro animal para comer.

         -Pero estabas fuera del camino, ¿no?

         -Sí. Mi hermano y yo perseguíamos un gran ciervo que huyó nuestros disparos y se perdió en este mismo lado.

         Manuel rió de nuevo, tomando una manzana de la canasta y dándole un mordisco.

         -Fuera del camino, solo, y de noche. Rompiendo todas las reglas de tu abuelo ¿Por qué regresaste hoy?

         -Buscaba al ciervo muerto. Tenia esperanzas de que hubiese caído, herido por las balas de mi hermano. Esperaba por lo menos poder vender su piel y asta en el mercado.

         Manuel lo miró fijamente y Miguel no pudo evita removerse.

         -¿Y no tenias miedo de toparte con estos demonios del bosque de los que hablas?

         -¿De día? No. De día, no hay nada que temer.

         Hinchó el pecho, sabiendo que conocía muy bien de que hablaba. Una sonrisa se esparció en su rostro. No había nadie que conociera mejor el bosque, que él mismo que había sido criado para hacerlo.

         Pero entonces Manuel se arrimó más cerca, inclinándose para susurrar como si temiera que los arboles pudieran oírlos.

         -Son solo cuentos para asustar a los niños. La verdad es que lo único a lo que la gente debería temerle es a aquellos a los que se dedican a hacer daño, nada más. El resto son puras habladurías.

         Miguel resopló.

         -¿Entonces tu no les tienes miedo?

         Manuel negó.

         -¿Ni a los osos, ni a los lobos que viven en el bosque?

         -¿Por qué habría de temerles miedo?

         Miguel no pudo evitar que una sonrisa burlona se esparciera por su rostro. Tenia que estar bromeando. Era imposible que no le temiera a nada en ese bosque.

         -Pues porque pueden matarte.

         -No te harán nada si no te metes con ellos.

         -Son _animales_.

         -Y no me han hecho nada hasta ahora, ¿o si? O a ti…

         Miguel se dijo que Manuel estaba loco, que era un tonto. Uno de esos niños bonitos que eran criados tras las paredes de una casa grande y pomposa. Pero aun así, suponía que tenia un punto. Aunque en realidad, Miguel había sobrevivido gracias a las enseñanzas de su abuelo, y no por la amabilidad del bosque.

         -¿Se supone que no crea en ninguna de esas historias, entonces?

         Manuel le devolvió la sonrisa burlona y Miguel no apartó la mirada de sus ojos, prohibiéndose perder en ese argumento. Se acercó más sin notarlo, acostumbrado a no retroceder nunca.

         -No si eres inteligente, aldeano.

         Manuel lo miró profundamente, como si intentara intimidarlo, hacer que se alejara en silencio. Y aunque Miguel no encontró palabras con que continuar, tampoco quiso apartarse.

         Y sin más, Manuel lo besó.

         Miguel tomó un sorbo de aire, rápidamente por la sorpresa.

         Solo había besado a alguien antes, una sola vez. Una vez a una chica de la aldea cuando tenia doce. Había sido un beso casto, inocente, apenas rozando los labios. Muy diferente al que que compartió con Manuel.

         Manuel lo besó con fuerza, y Miguel le respondió con la misma intensidad. Sus labios se movían peleando por dominancia, y sus dientes chocaban cuando la emoción los volvía muy torpes. En algún momento, Miguel paso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Manuel, empujándolo hacia atrás. Se acomodó sobre él, sintiendo las manos del otro chico hacerse de sus caderas, pegándolo contra su cuerpo.

        Se separaron en búsqueda de aire, solo un par de segundos. Entonces, mientras Manuel recorría su cuello dejando besos por su piel, Miguel pudo notar los rayos del sol muriendo entre las ramas de los arboles. Manuel tiró de el con cuidado, casi exigiendo que volviera a besarlo. Miguel juntó sus labios de nuevo, hasta que poco a poco fue tomando consciencia de el tiempo.

         -Debo volver a casa.

         Dijo Miguel después de un rato, cuando el beso se rompió de nuevo. Manuel suspiró sobre su boca.

         -¿Hay apuro?

         -Mi hermano esta enfermo. Y no logre cazar nada en todo el día.

         Manuel se removió bajo su peso, y Miguel se quito de encima despacio. Se sentaron uno junto al otro, limpiando sus ropas de pasto y hojas.

         -¿Es por eso?

         Pregunto Manuel.

         -Sí.

         -Entonces podrías llevarte esa liebre.

         Manuel señalo un lugar entre los arbustos, donde una liebre gris se movía desesperada dentro de una trampa de cazador. Miguel frunció el ceño; no había visto al animal ahí antes.

         -¿Tu la cazaste?

         Preguntó, y Manuel simplemente se encogió en hombros. Miguel tragó, sin saber como responder al ofrecimiento, ante todo lo que estaba pasando.

         -Gracias,- dijo sin apartarse de Manuel. -Te prometo que te pagaré el favor.

         Manuel lo miró fijamente, y Miguel pudo notar entonces que sus ojos eran oscuros como su pelo, tan oscuros que parecían dos pozos vacíos. Sintió a Manuel tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

         -Con que vuelvas esta bien.

***

         En la aldea, las calles eran lúgubres. Y tras la puerta de una humilde casa, se escuchaba el llanto de una madre. Un llanto tan desgarrador, que rompía el encanto que traía la lluvia invernal en una noche como esa.

         -Hay algo en el bosque. Algo malo.

         Murmuró Julio mientras veía la lluvia golpear el vidrio de las ventanas de la casa. Miguel atizaba el fuego de la chimenea, tratando de mantener la llama viva a como de lugar.

         En el fondo, esperaba que dejara de llover para volver a salir al bosque. Últimamente era todo lo que hacia. Iba y venia. Solo para ver a Manuel, solo para eso.

         Julio chasqueó la lengua.

         -¿No te parece? Ya son tres niños muertos con el hijo del herradero. No puede ser un animal ¿Qué clase de animal atacaría solo niños y dejaría el cadáver para que se pudra así sin más?

         -Ni se te ocurra salir. -Le advirtió Miguel, llevándole otra frazada de lana y sentándose en una silla cercana. -Si te pones peor seguro te mueres, ¿y quien me va a ayudar entonces?

         Julio torció la boca, disgustado con el comentario. Miguel rió y se acerco para despeinarle el pelo, solo para que Julio casi le arrancara los dedos de un mordisco.

         -Tu sales al bosque todo el tiempo, ¿no? Debes de haber visto algo ¿No los vas a ayudar?

         -Lo haría, sabes que lo haría.- Miguel se dejó caer en la cama al lado de su hermano, y cruzó sus brazos sobre su estomago. -Pero no he visto nada últimamente…

         -¿Estas seguro?¿Nada, ni un oso ni un extraño de aspecto peligroso?¿Ni siquiera huellas?

         Con la mirada fija en el techo, Miguel sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo. Pensó en Manuel, que siempre estaba en el bosque. Se preguntó si debería mencionárselo a Julio, pero luego sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No había razón por la que causar que su hermano se alarmara. Al final, Manuel ni siquiera se veía peligroso.

         -La verdad, no. Pero me mantendré atento.

         -En serio dudo que sea un animal.

         -Nosotros creímos que era ese oso, ¿recuerdas? Quizás hay más, quizás los niños están jugando muy cerca de la madriguera de algún animal.

         Julio arrugó la nariz, para nada convencido con la idea.

         -Ningún animal haría su madriguera tan cerca de un pueblo…. No, tiene que ser otra cosa.

         Julio regreso la mirada a la ventana y Miguel cerró los ojos, dejando salir un largo suspiro.

         -Estas raro.- Mencionó Julio. -Es como si también estuvieras enfermo.

***

         No podía evitarlo. Quería verlo de nuevo, tenia que hacerlo. Julio empezaba a sospechar, porque salía al bosque todo el tiempo. Pero no había lógica en la cabeza de Miguel. Él solo quería volver a ver a Manuel.

         Se encontraban todo el tiempo, escondidos bajo la sombra de los arboles que rodeaban el rio para comerse a besos. Adoraba como Manuel gemía contra su boca, como sus manos se paseaban por su espalda y lo hacían sentir mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Y cada minuto que pasaba lejos de él era una tortura, porque cada segundo ansiaba volver a sentirse tan bien como se sentía con él.

         -Ven conmigo. -Le pedía Miguel cada vez que debían separarse. -Ó déjame ir contigo, a donde sea que vayas.

         -No,- respondía Manuel frunciendo el ceño, apartando sus manos. -No digas tonterías.

         Miguel no lo entendía. No entendía que quería Manuel de él. Lo frustraba no entender, porque no tendría que ser tan complicado.

         -No son tonterías.

         -Lo son. No sabes lo que estas pidiendo.

         -¿Es que acaso es porque te da vergüenza que tu familia te vea con un aldeano?

         Manuel lo miraba ofendido, se pasaba una mano por el pelo y apartaba la mirada.

         -Prefiero que pienses eso que arriesgarte a un peligro.

         Esa era la excusa de siempre, y Miguel no podía hacer nada más para sacar más palabras de Manuel. Se apartaba con una mueca y se iba, pero siempre regresaba de todos modos. Manuel siempre estaba en el mismo lugar.

***

         Julio odiaba quedarse en casa sin hacer nada, y no dejaba de quejarse. Miguel acababa de llegar, y preparaba una sopa de carne para su hermano cuando tres fuertes golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. Los hermanos se miraron extrañados, sabiendo que no había razón para una visita a esas horas de la noche y con el frío de esa noche.

         Miguel dejo su trabajo para acercarse a la puerta. Basto que la abriera un poco para que un fuerte golpe sobre esta lo hiciera retroceder espantado. Julio se paro de la cama de un brinco, maldiciendo por la sorpresa. Por su lado, Miguel apenas tuvo tiempo de distinguir el rostro de uno de los pastores de la aldea antes de que este le mandara un puñetazo en el estomago. Se doblo sobre si mismo, sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire. El segundo puñetazo llego antes de que pudiera recuperarse, golpeándolo en la cara y haciéndolo caer al piso. 

         Se retorció, sintiendo como la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor. Podía distinguir la voz de Julio demandándole al aldeano que parara y maldiciendo. Sintió las manos de su hermano sobre sus brazos, tratando de sentarlo en vano. Su cabeza se sentía pesada, torpe. Parpadeó hasta que su vista por fin empezó a enfocarse. Con la cabeza baja, se sorprendió de encontrar manchones oscuros con forma de dedos en su camisa clara.

         Al levantarla vista, pudo notar que las manos de su vecino, que aun hacia ahí mirándolo con furia, estaban manchadas de sangre que no era de ninguno de los dos.

         -¿Que haz hecho?

         Pregunto el hombre en un gruñido. Miguel frunció el ceño, sintiendo una punzada de dolor y notando que estaba herido. 

         -¿De que demonios esta hablando?

         Miguel tosió, sintiendo su voz ronca. El aldeano apretó las manos en puños y tomo un paso adelante. Julio, que aun estaba a su lado, lo detuvo de inmediato.

         -Si vuelve a acercarse tomaré la escopeta. 

         Dijo entre dientes. 

         -¡Hazlo! Y dale fin al monstruo en el que se ha convertido tu hermano.

         Miguel miró atónito al hombre antes de intercambiar una mirada con Julio, que estaba tan perdido como él. 

         -Sabes perfectamente bien a lo que me refiero. Entrando y saliendo del bosque todo el tiempo, incluso cuando no hay que cazar allá afuera. Y luego los niños aparecen muertos— 

         -Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso.

         Respondió Miguel, alarmado ante la acusación. Sabia perfectamente bien que podría pasarle si la gente empezaba a creer que él era el responsable de esas muertes.

El hombre resopló y paso una mano por su nariz.

         -Eres una bestia, un animal. Los demonios del bosque te han consumido y ahora te dedicas a consumir la vida de las vidas inocentes de esta aldea.

Julio bufo.

         -¿Y que pruebas tiene usted? Solo porque perdió a su hijo y la pena lo enloquece, no tiene derecho a hacer esas acusaciones contra mi hermano. Y menos sin pruebas.

         -No necesito pruebas.

         Gruño el hombre, fulminando con ira a ambos antes de empezar a retroceder lentamente.

         -Se perfectamente bien de lo que hablo.

         Murmuró antes de desaparecer por la puerta, tirándola con fuerza. Julio empujó a Miguel, en un intento por pararlo. Torpemente, el mayor logro ponerse de pie. Inmediatamente, busco su escopeta con la mirada.

         -¿Qué demonios fue eso?

         Preguntó Julio, pero Miguel estaba muy ocupado limpiando el fino rastro de sangre que caía por su rostro. Tomó su escopeta y las balas que descansaban en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Se sentó en una silla y empezó a cargar el arma en silencio.

         -¡Miguel!¿Qué estas pensando hacer?

         Miguel se limpió la nariz con el brazo, sin importarle que la manga de su camisa se manchara de sangre. Terminó su tarea y se dirigió a coger su abrigo.

         -Tengo que ir al bosque.

         -¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?¿Que no oíste lo que dijo ese hombre?

         -Tengo que ir. Y cazar a lo que sea que este asesinando a esos niños. Ahuyentarlo lejos de esta aldea. Es la única salida.

         Julio lo sostuvo del brazo, viendo que estaba a punto de salir corriendo por la puerta.

         -Si te ven estarán seguros de que eres tú.- Susurró el menor, soltando lentamente el brazo de su hermano. -Déjame ir contigo.

         Miguel tragó saliva. Al lado de la puerta, encontró la lámpara de querosene esperándolo.

         -No.

         Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir de ahí. Julio se pego contra el vidrio de la ventana, limpiando un circulo con su brazo. En la oscuridad, vio el brillo de la lámpara alejarse.

         Luego, vio varias figuras seguirlo.

***

         Frente a él, no había mas que oscuridad esperándolo. No sabia a donde se dirigía exactamente o que estaba buscando, pero la adrenalina que lo recorría le decía que debía seguir. Que no debía parar por nada. En sus manos, la escopeta estaba lista para disparar.

         En la mañana, cuando volviera a la aldea arrastrando al culpable de las muertes de los niños, se encontraría libre de esos cargos y todo estaría bien.

         Se detuvo en seco cuando oyó algo acercarse entre los arboles. Apuntó con su escopeta, sosteniéndola lo más firmemente que podía, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

         Pero entonces, reconoció una figura familiar y bajo el arma lentamente. Frunció el ceño, extrañado.

         -¿Manuel?

         Pregunto, sintiendo su aliento agitado.

         En efecto, Manuel se asomó de entre los arboles, luciendo igual de confundido al encontrar a Miguel ahí. Manuel no llevaba lámpara, ni arma, pero lucia cansado. Había bolsas bajo sus ojos, y algo en su mirada que despertaba preocupación en Miguel. El peli marrón se acercó despacio, tomando una de las manos de Miguel entre las suyas. Miguel bajó la mirada, sintiendo su piel fría, helada. Apretó sus manos con fuerza, aun sintiendo las suyas temblar.

         Fue entonces que noto las manchas oscuras sobre los dedos blancos de Manuel.

         -¿Por qué tus manos están manchadas con sangre?

         Sangre fresca. Había manchado los dedos de Miguel. Manuel bajo la mirada, observando con cuidado sus dedos entre los de Miguel como si recién notara la sangre en ellos. Miguel sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo. Manuel permaneció en silencio.

         -¿Acaso estuviste cazando?

         Lo miro a los ojos, buscando una respuesta. Pero en los ojos de Manuel no había más que oscuridad.

         -¿Por qué has venido? Es de noche.

         Manuel frunció el ceño, dejando ir sus manos y retrocediendo un par de pasos. Miguel tragó, sintiendo su boca seca y amarga.

         -He venido a cazar a la bestia.- Declaró, tomando un sorbo de aire y dejando que su aliento temblara cuando lo dejó salir. -A la bestia responsable por la muerte de los niños de la aldea—

         -Estas perdiendo el tiempo.- Manuel lo interrumpió. -Regresa a casa. No hay nada que puedas cazar en este bosque, a estas horas. No hay bestia que un solo hombre pueda pelear.

         -¿A que te refieres?- Miguel levantó la voz, sintiéndola retumbar en el silencio de la noche.

         Tomó un bocado de aire, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar con el frio, con la ira. No podía creer que Manuel le hiciera eso en esos momentos, cuando más necesitaba esa calma que él derramaba.

         -Deja de hablar en claves ¿Es que acaso no confías en mi?¿O soy demasiado corto de mente para entender lo que sea que tengas que decirme?

         Manuel lo observo, perplejo, con los ojos grandes y atentos. Luego arrugó la nariz, torció la boca con enfado.

         -Podría ser que simplemente intento dejarte fuera del peligro, ¿es muy difícil de creer?

         -No necesito que me protejas de nada. Me molesta más que prefieras mantenerme en la ignorancia.

         Manuel apretó los labios.

         -Eres muy terco.- Murmuró, pero entonces su mirada se volvió seria. -¿Por qué estas sangrando?

         Estiró los dedos, hasta que estos rozaron contra la ceja de Miguel, ahí donde el pastor le había pegado.

         -Creen que fui yo. Yo, quien mato a los niños.

         -¿Quién?

         Preguntó Manuel, y Miguel pudo oír su voz alarmada por primera vez.

         -Los aldeanos.- Murmuró Miguel, y su voz se quebró un poco con el miedo que lo inundaba. -Por favor, tienes que ayudarme. No puedo volver a la aldea hasta que haya encontrado a lo que sea que este haciendo esto.

         Tomó a Manuel de los hombros, sosteniéndolo fuertemente. Manuel lo miró fijamente, sintiendo el temblor de su cuerpo.

         -¿Es que acaso te van a hacer daño?

         Miguel no respondió. Sabia perfectamente que sí. Si volvía sin el animal o criatura culpable, era para morir apedreado o colgado. Tragó saliva, tratando de no pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos precipitados.

         -Por favor.

         Susurró, esperando que Manuel cediera. Abrió la boca para explicarse, pero entonces el sonido de un disparo en la distancia los alertó. De inmediato, Manuel tomo una de sus manos, jalándolo en la oscuridad.

         -Ven conmigo.

         -¿Pero a dónde?

         -A casa.

***

         Julio disparó en la oscuridad, sabiendo que así alertaría a Miguel donde sea que estuviera. Tosió contra su brazo, y siguió avanzando tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Escuchó el eco de las voces de los aldeanos y se apresuró a seguir el camino.

         Era difícil avanzar sin lámpara, pero debía hacerlo. Si esos aldeanos encontraban a su hermano, no dudarían en hacerle daño. El temor los había consumido. Ahora solo buscaban a alguien que culpar, algo en que descargar ese miedo.

         Pero Julio sabía que Miguel era inocente, y no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño. El frío golpeaba su espalda, haciendo que sintiera sus músculos pesados pero no importaba. Debía alejar a Miguel, por lo menos hasta que saliera el sol.

***

         Manuel guió a Miguel por un camino en el que nunca antes se había aventurado. Caminaron hasta que Miguel empezó a sentir a sus pies volverse lentos por el cansancio. Pero Manuel seguía avanzando, sin dirigirle la palabra en el camino. Sin decirle aun exactamente a donde iban.

         Llegaron a una zona donde había menos arboles, cerca al pie de un cerro. Ahí, frente a ellos, estaban las ruinas de una casa que en su tiempo debió haber sido muy señorial. Entraron por una ventana, que apenas estaba cubierta con una cortina vieja. Dentro, alumbraban velas esparcidas por todo el viejo vestíbulo. Subieron las escaleras de piedra que llevaban al segundo piso, y Manuel lo guio dentro de una habitación.

         Miguel no se atrevió a decir nada hasta que la puerta se había cerrado tras ellos con un crujido. Manuel se sentó sobre la vieja cama que había ahí en silencio, devolviéndole la mirada a Miguel. Era como si pudiera leer su mente.

         -¿Esta es la casa de tu familia?

         Pregunto Miguel sin moverse de su sitio.

         -Sí.

         Miguel se mojo los labios, sintiendo su boca seca. Sintiéndose sin aliento. Quiso forzar una sonrisa, pero no pudo. Algo dentro de él hizo que sus dedos se sintieran helados y terminó cruzando sus manos detrás de su espalda.

         -Ven.

         Le dijo Manuel, dando un par de palmadas en la cama a su lado. Miguel dudó, sabiendo que todo su cuerpo le gritaba que debía salir de ahí. Pero basto que Manuel lo mirara con resentimiento para que empezara a avanzar lentamente.

         Se sentó a su lado, con cuidado y sin saber que decir. Espero, entonces, que fuera Manuel quien explicara todo.

         -Perdóname.- Dijo Manuel, dudando también. Se acercó un poco más a Miguel. -No debí haberte puesto en peligro. Nunca.

         Miguel frunció el ceño.

         -¿Qué peligro?¿Que es más peligroso que morir?

         Manuel bajo la mirada, luciendo auténticamente arrepentido.

         -Manuel.- Lo llamó Miguel, pero este se rehusaba a mirarlo. Entonces, tomo su mentón, obligándolo a levantar la mirada. -¿De que estas hablando?

         Manuel iba a decir algo, pero el eco de aullidos lo interrumpió. Miguel giró la cabeza, sintiéndolos muy cerca. Cuando Miguel volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos lucían diferentes. Peligrosos, agudos, acechando. Nadie mejor que un cazador para saber cuando un animal estaba a punto de atacarlo.

         -Los lobos.- Comenzó Manuel, su voz tan seria que borraron cualquier duda de Miguel. -Saben que hay alguien en casa.

         Miguel entendió, entonces, el hilo de las cosas.

         Se paró de la cama de un brinco, sosteniendo su escopeta entre sus manos, retrocediendo asustado hasta alcanzar la puerta.

         -¿Qué vas a hacer, Miguel?- Preguntó Manuel, parándose también. Frunció el ceño, arrugó la nariz como un perro listo para morder. -¿Vas a dispararme?

         Miguel apretó sus manos alrededor de la escopeta, sintiendo su corazón latir desesperado dentro de su pecho, espantado.

         -Eres tu, ¿verdad?- Preguntó sin quitarle la mirada de encima, sabiendo que le esperaba si lo hacia. -Tu eres el que ha estado matando a los niños. Esa es la clase de cazador que eres.

         -No me juzgues así.- Gruñó Manuel, ofendido. Se acercó despacio, como tanteando el espacio entre ellos. -No entiendes nada, aunque no me sorprende.

         -No te acerques.- Le advirtió Miguel, posicionando su dedo en el gatillo de su arma. -No creas que no disparare.

         Manuel se quedo quieto, sus ojos llenándose de ese brillo animal mientras observaba fijamente el arma en las manos del cazador.

         -¿De verdad le dispararías a quien tanto te quiere?

         Su voz sonó dolida. Pero Miguel solo se pego más contra la puerta.

         -No lograras engañarme.

         -¿Estoy mintiendo?¿O es que simplemente temes a aquello que no conoces?

         Las manos de Miguel temblaron. Sintió el sudor frio en su cuello, su aliento escapando en pequeñas nubes. Manuel tomó otro paso, acercándose sin miedo. El sonido de un disparo perforó la noche, y hubo silencio.

         Por un par de segundos, lo único que se oyó fue el sonido de las ramas de los arboles moviéndose con el viento. Luego, los lobos aullaron, acercándose entre la vegetación como sombras en acecho. Dentro de la casa, Manuel observó sorprendido el hueco que la bala de la escopeta de Miguel había dejado en una de las paredes.

         En un segundo, ya estaba contra Miguel, forcejeando contra sus manos, tratando de quitarle la escopeta. Los dedos de Miguel se deslizaron de nuevo y otra bala impacto contra el techo. Y luego otra. El olor a pólvora lleno el ambiente.

         -Basta ya, Miguel.

         Susurró Manuel, peleando contra su agarre hasta que logro arrancarle la escopeta de las manos, dejándola caer al piso. Miguel observó como su arma era pateada lejos de su alcance. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Manuel, casi rogando que acabara con todo de una vez.

         Manuel bufo.

         -Me miras como si fuera a matarte.

         Miguel apartó la mirada, esperando que lo hiciera de una vez. Era una presa, había fallado como cazador.

         -Oye.- Lo llamó Manuel, despacio, colocando sus manos sobre sus brazos con cuidado. Susurró en su oído. -¿En serio crees que si deseara matarte seguirías con vida? ¿Crees que quiero hacerte daño?

         Busco su mirada, suspirando resignado cuando Miguel se la negó.

         Manuel apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, aun sosteniéndolo como si esperara a que saliera corriendo en cualquier instante. Miguel sintió su respiración pesada, su cuerpo por primera vez caliente contra el suyo ¿Cómo es que ese demonio podía sentirse tan humano?¿Como es que Miguel no podía pelear contra él, contra lo que le hacia?

         Despacio, soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo en su temor. Rodeó a Manuel con sus brazos, enterrando su rostro en su hombro. Su cuerpo aun temblaba ligeramente, sus dedos aun se sentían helados con miedo. En sus brazos, Manuel también temblaba.

         Miguel seguía sintiendo su cuerpo agitado, su aliento aun quebrándose. Manuel levantó su cabeza de su hombro, buscando sus labios con cuidado. Lo beso despacio, como pidiendo perdón.

         -Quédate.

         Murmuró contra su boca, sus dedos perdiéndose entre su pelo. Pego su frente contra la de Miguel. Cuando este abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los grandes ojos oscuros de Manuel, supo que no iba a ningún lado.

***

         Cuando la noche empezó a volverse de un azul claro, Julio ya estaba agotado. Descansaba contra un árbol, abrazando su escopeta, sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo doler por culpa del frio. Se preguntaba si Miguel habría logrado atrapar al animal que perseguía, si es que era un animal.

         De todas formas, tendría que buscarlo más tarde. Con o sin animal, aun seguía en peligro. Y aunque llevaba horas sin oír a los aldeanos seguirlo, no dudaba que alguno continuara en el bosque, esperando igual que él.

         Pasaron unas horas antes de que resumiera su curso, atravesando el bosque con cansancio. El sonido de sus pasos era todo lo que oía. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, y eso lo alertaba aun más. Avanzó hasta que llego al lado de un rio que no había visto antes. Dejo salir un suspiro cansado y agradecido, se agachó a tomar un poco de agua entre sus manos.

         Moría de sed, hambre, y cansancio. Tomo un par de sorbos, sosteniendo el agua con sus manos. Se mojó el rostro, dejando salir un suspiro, aliviado. Entonces notó una sombra a su lado, y se giró asustado para encontrar a un animal enorme sentado apenas un par de metros más allá.

         Un lobo negro, de ojos dorados, lo miraba fijamente.

         Tomo su escopeta, listo para dispararle al animal si trataba de atacarlo o acercarse demasiado. Pero el lobo simplemente lo miró en silencio, como un espectro. Julio colocó su dedo sobre el gatillo, diciéndose que si mataba a este lobo, quizás podía culparlo por las muertes y librar a su hermano.

         Y sin embargo, cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre los del animal, se le heló la sangre y sus brazos temblaron. El lobo se relamió, sin moverse de su lugar, y soltó un gemido. Los ojos de Julio se abrieron como platos, y se arrodilló para dejar el arma en el piso.

         No había forma de que estuviera imaginando lo que veía frente a él. Sintiendo una ola de terror recorrerlo, gateó despacio hacia el animal.

         -¿Miguel?

         Preguntó, su voz quebrándose. Estiró sus brazos, invitando al animal a acercarse, teniendo la esperanza de que se alejara en cambio.

         El lobo se acercó inmediatamente, enterrándose en sus brazos, restregando su cabeza contra su pecho. Julio sintió sus ojos arder mientras observaba al lobo con la terrible seguridad de que ese era su hermano. Busco la mirada del animal, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

         -¿Qué te ha pasado?

         Preguntó, esperando que algo pudiera darle una respuesta.

         En la distancia, solo se oía el viento moviendo las plantas mientras el sol empezaba a asomarse por encima de la copa de los arboles.

 


End file.
